degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-11326025-20151210014505
I really do believe R+J is real because 1) Prince Rhaegar Targaryen grew up thinking that he HAD to create the Prince That Was Promised. He was a very melancholy man that had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He HAD to recreate Rhaenys, Visenya, and Aegon so the dragon could have three heads and to save the world. When he married Elia Martell, he sired a Rhaenys and an Aegon. Sadly, Elia grew sickly and couldn't bear him anymore children, so he got irrationally paranoid. He MUST have a Visenya. So when he ran off with Lyanna, he impregnated her in the hopes she would give birth to a baby girl who he can name "Visenya". He heard of the prophecy that the PTWP would come from his line and so he became so engrossed in it that it took over his psyche. He crowned Lyanna at the Tourney of Harrenhal because he saw something in her that led him to believe she was the key to the prophecy. He never considered that since High Valyrian has gender nuetral terms, that a woman could be the PTWP. Hmm...I wonder what Targayen woman could be the PTWP? Her name rhymes with Zany. 2) When Lyanna was dying, she was worried about the fact that Robert Baratheon would find out and have the baby murdered even if he "loved" her. Robert hated Rhaegar(and all Targs) to the core and would had definitely had the baby killed, convinced that it was a rape baby. The only people trusted with such a secret was Ned, Howland Reed, and possibly Benjen. And throughout A Game Of Thrones, Ned NEVER referred to Jon as his child, only his "blood". Not only that, Ned is constantly having nightmares about his dead sister and her "bed of blood". 3)Ned barely knew Cat before the events of The Tower of Joy. For all he knew, he could have married Cersei Lannister. Ned wasn't sure that Cat wasn't going to spread the word around about Jon. Ned isn't a very trustworthy person and was misogynistic to a degree like everyone else in Crapteros. Even if he grew to love Cat, he still didn't trust her with the secret because he figured she wouldn't handle it. 4) Ashara Dayne was pregnant and gave birth to...a stillborn baby girl. Then she committed suicide. She was only pregnant once and whether Ned or Brandon was the father is of much debate. And she was adapted out of the TV show in favor of Wylla. Which is weird because we meet her adorable nephew, Ned Dayne in Book Three. Now supposed he marries Arya in the last book, then D&D are screwed just like how they are for erasing Willas and Garlan. 5) In the original draft, Arya and Jon were supposed to have a forbidden romance( with Tyrion thrown for some weird ass reason), that was suddenly supposed to be made not so forbidden with the reveal of Jon's parentage. While Brother-Sister incest is considered rank and nasty, marrying your cousin is seen as acceptable(See Tywin and Joanna). 6) Not all plot lines are red herrings. I think Ashara herself was supposed to be the red herring because a lot of characters suspect this beautiful former love of Ned's to be Jon's mother, even Cat. 7) I really don't believe that Ned would cheat on Cat even when he barely knew her. He was far too dutiful and honor stricken. In short, Howland Reed needs to make an appearance real soon as he is the only character who was at the Tower of Joy and is still alive. Only he knows the truth.